What I Never Knew
by LeBookDevourer
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had always thought that the world of magic only seemed to exist within her favorite books. She never thought that one day she would be a student in one of the most prestigious magic schools in the world...Hogwarts. [I'm leaving the summary as vague as possible because I don't want to spoil the main part of the story]
1. Letter by Owl

I do NOT own anything! These characters belong to two separate stories that are magnificent in every way and I could only dream to write like J.K. Rowling and draw like Hiro Mashima!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: I Receive my First Letter by Owl<p>

BANG!

The thick oak door slammed shut in my face, stinging my eyes. I stood glaring at the door fighting the tight knot in my chest with my ears burning and hands in a fist down at the pressed on the sides of this stupid stupid dress. From the other side of the door I heard low mutterings of frustration and the soft rustle of paper being shifted. I imagined my father red in the face with a throbbing vein apparent on his forehead. Just remembering the events that led to this made my face hot with frustration and my heart beat wildly...but... who am I kidding? It's always been like this, father the great Jude Heartfilia, wants me his only daughter, when I'm old enough to be wed to a man I don't even know to strengthen his business. And I'm only 12 and he expects me to willingly prepare! The knot in my chest grew tighter and tighter as I thought of the injustice. CRACK! Panicked I turned around and to my horror dad's prized horse statue had a long jagged scar running through it. The noise in the room stopped, bringing a new round of heart palpitations to me. Quick footsteps drew nearer to the door and so I ran as fast as I could to the end of the hall. Pressed against a wall my heart beat against my tight dress and I heard my father yell "LUCY!" I hitched my skirt and ran to my room passing many curious faces of the servants who work here. Reaching sanctuary, I shut my door and locked it in two quick motions. Even so, the door can keep out my father but I have to go out sometime. Feeling my knees slowly giving way I slowly slid down the door and used my weight to push against it. My head pressed against the door, I heard faint footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. Fearing the worst I mentally prepared myself for the fact that he may have the key to unlock my bedroom door. I strained to hear for any of my father's heavy footsteps and to my amazement I heard silence. Tap. Tap. Tap. Startled I looked wildly around for the source of the noise and uneasily skimmed my room for anything unusual. The soft noise came more from my right side near my bed; my windows. Slowly I got up from my place at the door and cautiously approached the window. My finger trembled as I grasped the curtains fabric and slid my curtains away to reveal a...Owl? A barn owl. It looked excited and started tapping at the window rapidly. It's yellow eyes widened and stared at me through the glass flapping its wings and trying to stay aloft at the windows level. I turned towards the door that looked dark and ominous to me and turned back towards the window where soft light colored everything in a faint gold as the sunset approached. The barn owl looked irritated and started beating at the window. Finally putting the pieces together I warily opened the window and with a gust of cool air the owl glided right passed me and delicately landed on my desk disturbing some papers I had laid out. The owl lazily lifted its leg to reveal a letter. Curiously I approached the owl and reached over to grab the thick brown envelope attached to its leg. Written in emerald green ink my name and address glowed faintly in artistic loopy writing. Turning the envelope a purple seal with four animals a lion, snake, raven and a badger all surrounding a large letter H stood out. Gently I turned it over again to see if my name was actually printed on it. As sure as the sun rising in the morning my name printed in emerald ink was clearly printed on it. My father began beating at my door. I jumped a bit. Much enraptured in the letter I found the mysterious letter of much more importance. I've never received a letter before and to think that the first letter I've ever received was sent to me by owl! I stared dumbfounded at the envelope my heart beating like a child who plays with drums for the first time: wildly and erratically. Filled with curiosity, I lowered myself down to sit on the floor. The owl started exploring my room hopping and poking around. Thud! Thud! Thud! My father didn't stop knocking on my door. My fingers trembled as I opened the envelope. Two sheets of parchment slipped out and the first one with the same loopy green writing as the envelope said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_ of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)_

Dear Mrs. Heartfilia,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What?" I stared at the letter from a different world…from a different life…that is apparently addressed to me. _Am I a wizard?!_ By then the knocking on the door had stopped and I was left in silence the only sounds in the room was my breathing, the low hooting of the owl and the soft gusts of air coming in. In all my life I had never felt this feeling… I don't know…this feeling of hope that there is someplace better than where I'm living now. I started to laugh because how do I know that this letter isn't a prank?! How do I know that this is a legit letter…I mean it's so brief and its telling me that there is a school god knows where that teaches magic! _Magic. _A soft rustle sounded above my head and the owl landed gracefully in front of me, a piece of paper in its mouth. I tentatively grabbed the paper and tilted my head. "Do I need to do something?" I asked it. The owl looked at me and then the letter and hooted loudly. I grabbed the letter again and saw that I need to reply to the school. Instead of the original beatings at my door there now came a soft knock. I shoved the two papers inside the envelope again and stuffed it beneath the pile of letters on my desk written to my mom. I walked towards the door and heard a woman ask in a motherly tone "May I come in Lady Heartfilia?" Recognizing the voice I opened the door to see a plump woman with bushy brown hair stepped in my bedroom. She closed the door behind her and worry lines were already apparent on her kind face.

"Excuse me Lady Heartfilia, your father is not in the best of moods today he…" she trailed off and looked behind me.

"I understand Clementine" I replied not trying to worry the woman who is like a second mother to me. I then noticed that the reason she trailed off was the fact that she noticed the owl behind me. "Err…You probably won't believe me if I told you that this owl delivered an acceptance letter from a magic school to me."

"May I see your letter?" Clementine suddenly inquired

I grabbed the letter hidden beneath all the others and handed it to her. As she read it her hair shaded her eyes and when she looked up her eyes glazed over and a look of pure joy filled her eyes.

"Are you okay?!" I asked shocked by her reaction.

She whispered happily despite the fact that no sound escapes the room and said "This is fantastic! Oh, I've waited a long time for this! Your mother asked me many times to be sure to send you to this school and now…Wow!" she started crying. She placed the letter on my desk and leaned down for a moment using the desk to support her. I began to reach over to help her when she straightened up gaining her composure again. She wiped her eyes with the brim of her sleeve and blew her nose. Many questions overflowed within me like a bucket out in a downpour; before I could even let one slip Clementine started dialing something on her cell phone. I watched as she slowly walked away with her head down and the phone to her ear. Her head jerked up and then she started speaking softly and rapidly. Her voice would crack sometimes or rise up with excitement. Feeling my stomach turning over with new information about my mom left me feeling weak and so I sat down at my desks chair. Absent minded I fiddled with the edge of a piece of paper to keep my mind occupied. I watched the sun set over the horizon and the golden light slowly turn light pink to violet to navy and then the sky began to welcome the night sky and all it brings. Thoughts of constellations ran through my mind but my musings were interrupted when Clementine suddenly appeared beside me and grabbed a blank piece of paper and scribbled something on it with one hand as she held her phone with the other.

"Hold on a sec." Clementine whistled at the owl and motioned for it to come to her she then rolled the paper up and tied it to the owl's leg. Grabbing it gently she went to the window and tossed it out into the night. "Okay, what did you say? 7:00? All right, we will be ready." She hung up her phone did a little hopping dance and then ran out of the room. Great.

I glanced at the time and 5:45 p.m. blinked lazily in and out. I watched the time and tapped my fingers lightly against the desk. 5:46. _who in the world was Clementine speaking to? Maybe this Albus Dumbledore? Or…maybe Minerva McGonagall? _I grabbed the letters again and turned to the second paper; on the other sheet were a bunch of supplies…Since I've been home schooled all my life I always had the vaguest idea that school supplies didn't involve things like cloaks and cauldrons or even a wand. But that is magic school for you. My heart started beating fast with excitement I began to pace around my room thinking of where I would buy my supplies and how much money I would need and who my teachers are going to be and who my friends are going to be… I stopped in front of my mirror and stared at a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes that haven't glowed this much since…well let's just say it been a while. I smiled a bit and then looked at my dress and then a flash of angry eyes and a scowl filled my thoughts. I watched as my face paled and my eyes lost their excitement and were replaced by the pain of many years of loneliness and of being neglected. Just then Clementine walked in with a large trunk half her height. She kicked the door close with the back of her foot and "thunk" she dropped the trunk unceremoniously on the floor muttering something about "if only I could've used magic to carry this bloody thing…" she then stretched and stood a with her hands on her hips and said "presently your father is sleeping" she said with a mischievous smile…"so, with the time remaining now please change into one of these outfits and grab any personal items" she directed while opening the wooden trunk "and I'll explain everything to you afterwards." She exited the room once more. Walking over to the trunk I shuffled through the clothes and saw that there were t-shirt and jeans of all colors. In a daze I changed into one of the pair of jeans available with a red top. I slipped on my shoes and quickly grabbed my writing journal, my box of letters to mom, and my family photo. I feel like everything is taking place in a dream: you just let everything unravel and go along with it. Safely placing them in my trunk pressed between articles of clothing. I opened the door for Clementine to enter again. She strolled in and said "great, um where to begin." She sat at an empty chair crossed her legs and I mimicked what she did and sat across from her. "She checked the time before she began:

"Before your mother passed she would often remind me that if anything were to happen that I was to be responsible of your attendance to Hogwarts." She paused and looked down at her hands "And so that's what I'm doing now…" She looked up at me and tilted her head as if welcoming any questions. The one question weighing on my mind was "am I really a wizard?" She smiled and said "Of course, have you not noticed odd things happening whenever you feel frustrated or mad?" Many occurrences came to mind such as the most recent one today when my father's statue got a gash in it. I began to ask another question but was interrupted when her watch beeped. "It's time." She ran to my trunk and then pulled out a stick from within her boot. She pointed her stick at the trunk and murmured something softly and the trunk disappeared. No, that's not a_ stick_ that's a_ wand!_

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

She smiled in reply and said "come on we have to go." She signaled for me to wait she looked out the door on both sides of the corridor. And then she shut the door. She looked at me and said "Eventually you will get all your supplies for school, just trust my friends." She then approached the fire place in my room and began to light a fire. When the fire was a hearty one she dropped some powder in it and then in a flash the fire turned a bright emerald green. The fire became the only bright thing in the room over powering the light that my electric lamps gave off. She wiped her hands together and still facing the fire and said "Repeat after me and say: The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley." I repeated what she said and she said that was pretty good.

"This is going to sound crazy but I want you to walk into the fireplace and say The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley as clear and loud as you can." She looked at me then and beckoned for me to go up to the fireplace.

And so began, the longest night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic that I'm actually posting so any feedback would be much appreciated! I want to thank iJustLostmySanity because you helped me convince myself to pick up this story again. Her fanfic Crossing Boundaries is one to really check out! <strong>


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**(I plan on updating every Sunday)**

** Chapter 2: I Feel New Found Pity for Santa Claus**

It was dark. I was shooting through innumerous fireplaces. My mind felt like gooey cake mix; whenever I tried to open my eyes even the slightest, burnt charcoal and ashes barraged them along with my nose. Straining my eyes to try and figure out what colors were slipping by me churned my stomach and made me nauseous. I shut my eyes tight and let myself go with the ride but the feeling of being constricted was overwhelming.

NOTE TO SELF: Even though stepping into silvery green flames "unharmed" and teleporting elsewhere sounds awesome…Do not do it! Santa Claus, you have my respects…Going through chimneys is NOT fun…

What felt like decades later I suddenly felt a jerk in my stomach and I was launched out of the portal. I breathed in as much fresh air as I could and heaved it out in a great sigh. Lying on the floor I tried to feel my legs and I unsteadily pushed myself up with my gritty hands. I attempted to scrape off the grit on my hands on my jeans but I just ended up with my hands more caked than before. The room in which I had entered was small and warm, dimly lit by an oil lamp in the corner. A petite bed sat snugly next to a matching charity. Baby blue curtains danced in the air by the summer breeze playfully tussling it.

The calm in the room was disrupted when a women's voice suddenly grunted "oof!" followed by a great "thunk" behind me. I turned around and saw dust and ash flying around and a disheveled looking Clementine face down on the floor amongst it all. She groaned and started muttering something like "I'm too old for this" while turning around to lie on her back. She lazily extended a hand in the air and I quickly grabbed it while grabbing the other to pull her up. Once up she stretched gloriously and several cracks could be heard while her limbs stretched. Turning towards me with a twinkle in her eye she asked me "sooooo, how was your first experience with magic?"

Remembering the tight journey, my sore elbows and knees, and the lack of air I said in a raspy voice "one word: thrilling."

With a dry laugh she said "Good! That's how a wizard should think! As a wizard myself, you get to experience new and often strange things but it is all worth it!" She looked around the room and with her facial expression it seemed like she liked it.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being till school begins." She paused and said "Some friends of mine took care of your father's memory so now he thinks that you are in a friend's house abroad and that you'll be attending school there."

"That's…good…"For some reason I felt guilty as if I were the one who changed his memories. It felt wrong to change someone's memories no matter how they are.

I think she sensed my feelings and told me to go take a shower and to get some sleep.

"I'll just be downstairs. It's so dark down there they won't notice how dirty I am! Please, don't come down."

Before I went to bed it seemed like Clementine came back up while I was in the shower and left me a plate of food. I devoured the snacks whilst reading my journal of stories and wondering if I can add anything new now that I'm actually in the wizarding world. That night I fell asleep with visions of everything my mind connected to the word: magic.

I slowly came out of my dream in the morning and with all the memories of the night prior I was full of energy…What's breakfast? I want to go outside! I asked Clementine when we would leave but she excused herself to go to the bathroom; meanwhile I approached the window where up until now I noticed that sounds of shuffling feet, murmurs and low music could be heard. When I looked I was greeted by a desolate backyard of some home with an abandoned play set. _The noises must be coming from below._ A strong sense of curiosity mingled with my excitement and I couldn't resist the urge to wander downstairs. I sat on the bed and tried to calm myself, thoughts of my father slipped in my mind and I felt kind of happy to be out of the house not under his hard gaze of scrutiny. Reading had been my only escape and the characters within the text my only friends. I let my mind wander through all the books of mythology and fantasy that I've read and I couldn't help but wonder if elves, warlocks, goblins and dragons existed. Now more than ever did I want to leave the room! Luckily at that moment Clementine walked out with her brown hair somewhat managed and the grit on her face only a phantom now but the one thing different about her was the fact that she was wearing a cloak with a satchel and carrying a spindly violet hat to match with her attire. She smiled and motioned for me to use the bathroom next.

Finally we left the room and I followed closely behind Clementine through the dim narrow hall. We reached the end of the corridor and started walking down a flight of stairs. The noises that I had heard were getting louder and louder and I could now make out the sounds of liquid being poured in glasses and the fast chatter of people talking. We reached the entrance of wherever the noise was coming from and my scope of vision expanded from the narrow stairwell to a dark and shabby pub. People were sprinkled around, some of them sat in corners chatting idly with their friends, a man sat in a booth reading a heavy novel with what seemed like a spoon stirring his coffee for him and a balding man sat at the front talking to the old bartender. Clementine greeted everyone courteously and maneuvered skillfully through the maze of chairs jutting out and random tables till we exited the bar, entering a small courtyard.

"What was that place?" I asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron" She answered.

I didn't ask another question because Clementine then proceeded to pull out her wand and approach a brick wall. She stood in front of it and studied it a bit before stepping back and with the tip of her wand tapped the wall three times and where she had touched it began to quiver. Soon a hole became bigger and bigger till a very large archway welcomed us to a street that twisted and turned until it was out of sight.

"And now, welcome to-Diagon Alley." She flourished her hands and bowed.

As we walked she grinned while pointing out various shops that apparently were either "rip-offs" or "a heavenly beings gift to wizards" she would state these matter of factually and would tell me that I would need to know what stores to be weary of and trust. We passed by Glittering cauldrons, strange concoctions, flying broomsticks and hooting owls…It was like a strange dream. My mouth watered and my stomach growled demanding to be fed because of the scents that drifted out of open windows were foreign to my nose. I felt my feet wandering to different store windows by themselves and Clementine pulling me along with her explaining that we need to pick up money first from Gringrotts the wizarding bank. People were buzzing everywhere and sometimes they just seemed to appear out of nowhere. We passed so many stores that my mind was swimming with magical instruments and most importantly the most exciting discovery of all: the book store.

A snowy white building towered above all the other buildings surrounding it. Gringrotts. We walked up to its burnished bronze doors and passed a-"goblin," Clementine whispered answering the question forming in my mind. The next door after that one had a sign warding off thieves. I asked Clementine what form of security they had inside the bank and she responded with "let's just say that the last time someone broke in there they hadn't discovered him until over a decade later… still in the vault." I shivered as we walked inside the bank, our footsteps echoed off the marble walls. We passed various goblins doing paperwork, measuring precious jewels the size of my fist and doing business with witches and wizards. Clementine stopped at one goblin's desk with a face full of scorn and wrinkles revealing old age. Maybe I was making faces or something because he sneered at me and he looked over at Clementine and drawled: "What is your business with us today?"

"We've come to withdraw money from vault 777 for Lady Heartfilia here."

"Do you have your key?" He looked down at me from his high desk.

Confused I quickly looked at Clementine and saw that she was rummaging through her pockets and a moment later brought out a spindly key. She gave it to the goblin and he brought it up to his squinting eyes and nodded. Hopping off his stool he led us to a large door and in a second we came upon a small little cave like room with tracks leading through tunnels.

THE EVENTS FOLLOWING ARE NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEARTED SO THEY HAVE BEEN CENSORED OUT.

After a crazy ride through Gringrotts tunnels and _someone_ almost puking…I'm not naming names here. Clementine and I stood outside the bank blinking away the sunlight. My pockets felt heavy with money and I was free to do and buy whatever I wanted with it! My eyes caught several stores that I wanted to raid and buy anything my hands landed on but Clementine said we have to buy the most important thing first: a wand. I followed her through the busy streets and I couldn't keep my eyes still for one second I kept my hands in my pockets and fingered the money to make sure that it's still there. Finally we made it to a small dusty store called Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." We entered it and although the stores small appearance it looked larger than it really was due to the fact that dozens of bookcases lined the walls with small boxes inside. Dust hovered in the air when the door opened and tickled my nose. My eyes had to adjust to the different lighting again because the store was hardly lit at all save for a couple lamps. A man cleared his throat somewhere from where I guess the counter should be. Clementine and I approached the man and he leaned close towards me and said "I've been expecting you Lady Heartfilia. I knew that it is around this time that you would be old enough to attend Hogwarts." His eyes glowed knowingly.

"It's been a very busy day for me…But, I find pleasure in embarking new students on the journey of magic." His eyes met Clementine's and he said "Clementine! Er…Marian Clementine! I see you still have your wand! Let's see, 7 in. Oak, veela hair and durable…very nice one indeed." Clementine thanked him but he began to shuffle to the nearest book case and said "you just never know" he studied the boxes "magic is so _flexible" _He delicately slid three of them out "You really just don't know how a wizard will bend it." He opened a box and took out a wand and handed it to me, "10 in. yew and unicorn hair. Just wave it around a bit." Clementine gave me the slightest nod and reluctantly I swung the wand just a little bit before he snatched it out of my hands.

This process repeated at least a dozen times with Mr. Ollivander becoming more and more excited and the small pyramid of wands growing. Through these moments I wasn't really sure what he was waiting for until finally he handed me one stating "maybe this one…12 ½, English Wood, Dragon Heartstring and slightly springy…" When I held the wand a sudden warmth spread from my fingertips all through my body to my heart and a shower of red sparks went flying. _This is what he was waiting for_. I stared at what the wand did and excitedly looked up at Clementine, she had a wide grin spreading on her face and Mr. Ollivander nodded his head knowingly. "Your mother had a wand like yours…a wand meant for greatness and she had the talent to match it but she met your father and…" He looked at me without continuing. "All our wands are unique, no two are the same. Some specialize in charms, transfiguration or defensive magic. You'll find out what your wand can do through the years. Just today I sold one of my more powerful wand's brother to a boy who is destined to do many great things in his life…You'll possibly have the chance to meet him in school."

Clementine had showed me what money to use to pay Mr. Ollivander for my wand and then we left. I was happy to leave the store. I lightly traced the designs on my wand with my finger and thought of my mother. It felt nice to know that we have similar wands and that at one time she was in that store. _Well you learn something new every day. _

Again we were outside and the sun was blinding. "You might want to put your wand somewhere safe. I can hold on to it for you." She opened the satchel at her side and I put it inside. We began strolling through different streets and we came across the book store that had caught my eye earlier. I looked at Clementine for permission and with her assent ran inside with the pouch of money at my side jingling merry. The smell of parchment and ink hit my nose and to my surprise it was actually kind of loud for a bookstore. Not that I mind or anything. I attacked the bookcase closest to me and found that it contained books on different hexes and charms. I grabbed one book and flipped the pages catching glimpses of illustrations and long paragraphs. "That's a good one." A soft voice said beside me. I turned and a petite girl with short baby blue hair and kaleidoscope eyes stood beside me holding a chunky book of her own.

"My name is Levy McGarden. What is yours?"

"Mine is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." She brightly smiled and asked "do you like to read?" her eyes widened expectantly.

"Yes! What books have you read?!" Levy began going down a list I believe she may have memorized.

_I have found a kindred spirit! _ Our conversation went something like this: "I've read this..." You've read that too!?" "How did you like that?!" "Oh my gosh!"

_Yes, the joys a bookworm experiences when coming across one of its own people._

A voice in the distance called out my new friends name and she put down the book she was holding and said "I hope we are in the same house Lucy! See ya!"

The rest of the day Clementine and I picked up more of my supplies for school and when I went to bed I dreamt of glittering cauldrons, twinkling astronomy maps, dusty books and of what is to come.

**I feel like I rushed this chapter a bit…I guess I just want to get to the main plot! =)**


	3. The Train Ride

**Chapter 3: The Train Ride**

I pressed my forehead against the window of the scarlet train peering outside and observing the different students saying their farewells to their families. Fathers stood by as mothers gave their children mushy kisses goodbye and little children either looked up at their older siblings in awe or in jealousy. My heart panged thinking that the only people alive to see me off on my crusade are at home oblivious to the situation or on urgent business. Clementine had left with something to take care of and had told me not to worry but to have fun. Students already began boarding the train and I caught pieces of conversations as they walked past my compartment. I slid the door closed and opened up a text book and aimless flit through it. Right when a passage caught my eye a familiar voice called my name. From behind the glass of the door Levy smiled at me and waved. I opened the door and the muffled noise from outside became clear again.

"Hey Lucy! Long time no see!" she stood outside the door with her trunk sitting behind her.

"I'm so glad I found you! Can I stay here? I don't really know anyone else…" She trailed off.

"Yes, of course!" I replied quickly feeling happy to have someone to talk to during the course of the trip. I got up and helped her lift her trunk up onto the shelves. Afterwards we both sat on opposite sides of the window. Levy's petite form seemed to have trouble containing the excitement and nerves that she appeared to be feeling but her eyes betrayed her by glowing brightly. She smiled and looked out the window looking for I guess her parents. Successful she waved at her parents from our train compartment, curious I peeked out the window. They were standing just on the other side of the window. Both very different; Levy had her father's eyes and shared her other traits with her mother. They looked at me and smiled; unconsciously I smiled back and blushed. Levy opened the window and her mother said in a soft voice not unlike Levy's "I see you've made a friend already!" She looked at me as she said it.

"This is Lucy, we met a while ago in Diagon Alley in the bookstore!"

"Oh! Is this that girl? It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Levy was really hoping she'd be able to find you again during the train ride to Hogwarts!" Levy's father popped in and said "yes, you have no idea how ecstatic she was to find one of her own people…" He looked at Levy mischievously and said "It is o so difficult for a teenage bookworm to find someone who feels the _euphoria_ and _agony_ that one feels while reading. And to top it off their own parents _just don't understand." _With that last part he began cracking up. I looked over at Levy who was blushing and trying not to smile.

After some banter between father and daughter the departing bell of the train rang and we were about to depart. Levy's father reached up and ruffled her hair a bit and her mother's eyes began watering up.

"Goodbye…I love you mom, love you dad."

"Have fun at your new school but stay on top of your homework!" Her mom said.

"We are going to miss you…And we love you too."

They stepped back from the window as the train began sliding slowly forward and Levy began waving goodbye to her parents from the window. The train picked up speed and I looked back at the station, her parents' small figures started getting smaller and smaller till I saw nothing more of Platform 9¾. Levy stared a bit more out the window then she glanced at me and asked "where were your parents Lucy?"

"Err…My father had something to do…" I said quietly.

"I see…" She looked away for a second and changed the subject "What class are you most looking forward to Lucy?"

"To be honest I'm looking forward to all of them!"

"So am I but I think I am really excited to learn about _charms_." How Levy said charms left a mystical presence suspended in the air. She leaned forward from her seat as if she were going to share a secret and said "I've been practicing how to do some of the spells but despite my efforts…I wasn't very successful. But while I'm at school I'm going to pester the teachers so much about different spells they'll turn me into a ferret!" Her eyes revealed a mischievous part of Levy not unlike her fathers' look and she cracked a smile. I smiled back and I can only imagine what Levy had been up to during the summer. As the ruby train chugged along it quieted down a bit as compartment doors slid shut. Levy shut our compartment door and did a little hop back to her seat.

"Why do you want to learn charms Levy?"

"Well, my mother is a muggle but my father specializes in charms and I want to be as good as he is. Plus you can do so much cool stuff! Oh my gosh, you can lift something in the air-I think the spell for that is Leviosa!" She flourished her hands and continued with, "and you can make light come from your wand or you can bewitch a bunch of snowballs to cascade on your enemy during snowball fights!"

"Whoa! Promise me we won't be on opposite sides of the battled field!" I said.

"Of course not Lucy! Unless I've been abducted by aliens and they replaced me with one of their own would you ever have to fight me…Also you would totally KO my alien clone because I doubt they would know any magic!" and we both started laughing.

"Poor alien clone me… " Levy shook her head imagining the whole scenario.

Around 20 minutes into the ride my stomach decided to share the song of its people because I hadn't eaten very much before I boarded the train due to nerves. Levy brought out a brown crumpled lunch bag.

"Are you hungry? Would you like half of my sandwich?"

"Yes, please. Thank you Levy!" I eagerly nodded my head.

She got out a little blue box and inside a neat sandwich with fluffy bread sat delicately in the box. She took out one half and used the lid of the box as a sort of plate and extended it towards me. I thanked her once more and she said it was fine. We ate quietly staring out the window while flashes of small ranches and emerald forests passed us by. A little bell tingled from outside the door interrupted our silence.

A stout lady with a candy wrapper apron stood out from behind the window with a little cart of colorful candies. Levy jumped up from her seat and went over to the cart; she studied the candies and beckoned for me to go over. I approached the cart and looked up at the lady who smiled patiently at the two of us. Levy asked me "which candies do you want Lucy? I'll get you some if want!" I looked down at the candies and recognized none of them and I said "I've never really had any wizard candy like these…"

"Oh! Then I'll have to get a lot of the good ones to share with you!" She bounced a little on her feet.

She grabbed at least ten different types of candies and before she could fully pay the women the amount that they cost I intervened and gave her my share of money. We thanked the women and ran jumped into our seats and dumped the candy onto Levy's side. She handed me different candies one after another stating on a level of one to ten how much she liked it and she even had to warn me about some of them such as the chocolate frogs. She opened up a box candies and put some of them on her palm and asked me in a serious tone: "Lucy, what do these look like to you?"

"Jelly beans?"

"Yes and no. These aren't any ole jelly beans…these are Bertie and Botts _Every _Flavored Beans, these beans contain at least every flavor imaginable…And I mean _every _flavor!" She said mysteriously.

"Here, you see this one here?" she picked one up that had a nasty green tone to it, "don't eat it, for all we know it could be broccoli or even boogers!" She stuck out her tongue and tossed it. "If I end up never giving you wise advice during the whole duration of our friendship remember this: never trust Bertie and Botts Jelly Beans if you see a bean that gives you a double take you must toss it, like this-"she tossed a black bean to the side. I started giggling as she studied bean after bean and gave her approval to the ones I chose. I ended up having beans that tasted of cotton candy, sand, salt water, an apple, chocolate and one that deceived Levy and was not caramel but wood. After a couple minutes passed during our endeavor of eating the good beans and avoiding the evil ones someone knocked at our compartment door. Three people stood behind the door. A girl with startling braided red hair stood tall with her chin up high and two moody boys glared at each other behind her back. One of them had raven black hair while the other was wearing a scarf and had…pink hair? Strangely enough the pink hair suited him. They were both staring daggers at each other and if those daggers were real…Cheese-it's…I don't even want to think of it. Levy glanced at me quickly with one eyebrow raised and we got up to slide the door open.

"Good evening, my name is Erza Scarlet and my friends here are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster" she pointed at each one "and we would like to know if we could stay in your compartment for the rest of the trip?"

"Sure, I don't mind! What about you Lucy?" Levy piped up.

"I don't mind either…" I smiled bashfully since I wasn't expecting to meet new people.

"Great! Thank you very much." Erza smiled at us then she looked behind her and said "come on let's go grab our stuff."

"We wouldn't have had to leave our compartment if snow fairy here didn't have to exhibit himself..." Natsu muttered.

"What did you say ash brain?! And this is coming from the dude who _accidently _set ablaze a box of fire crackers! We are so lucky that they were really cheap ones."

"At least _that _was an accident it's not like I did it on purpose…I can't even wrap my mind around your claim that you strip because it's a habit! What the heck kind of excuse is that? It's like saying I like to sacrifice stuffed animals to the gods because it's a _habit_!"

"Hey you kn-STOP IT." Erza cut into whatever Gray was going to say and went full out avenging angel mode "we just found a good place to stay for the rest of the trip, don't mess it up." She then dragged them by the ears down the corridor of the train with yelps of pain following her. I glanced at Levy who had the words: _da heck _written all over her face. We stood there for a minute and silently picked up the candy we had thrown onto the seats and put them into Levy's brown lunch bag. A moment later the three of them returned with one more addition…a blue cat. Let me say that again, _a blue cat. _

The three of them entered and set their luggage onto the shelves above the seats. I sat down between the window and Levy while the other three sat across from us with Erza in between Natsu and Gray. An awkward silence hung over us and Levy broke it by asking "what is your cat's name?"

"His name is Happy" Natsu answered.

"That cat has a bottomless pit for a stomach when it comes to fish." Gray added and Happy's ears perked up with the word fish.

"Speaking of food would you guys like some candy?" I asked.

They all eagerly accepted the offer of candy and then within a couple minutes we were all showing off the cards we got from the chocolate frog packages and laughing at the faces some of us made while eating the jelly beans. Overdosing on candy left all of us parched and hyper.

"So, which house would you like to be in: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?" Erza asked us never breaking her straight posture while the rest of us slouched on the seats because of our bloated stomachs. _Oh, yes these are the houses that Clementine mentioned to me. _

Levy answered first and said "I would love to be in Ravenclaw but I don't think I would be sorted into that house to be honest. How about you Erza?"

"I'm setting my sights on Gryffindor as the house of my choice." Erza stated "I know that these two want to be in that house too."

"Of course! It's for the brave hearted and courageous!" Natsu said proudly.

"Well, I might be sorted there but pinky here will most likely be sorted into Hufflepuff." Gray said.

"No way, that house is for wimps and twinkle toes!"

"Exactly." Gray made a pointed look while saying that.

"The Hufflepuff House is NOT for wimps and twinkle toes; in fact it is the house for the patient, hardworking and loyal also their emblematic animal is the badger." Erza stated in a matter of fact way.

"Okay, but why did you mention the badger?" Gray asked.

"Because badgers are amazing and they simply don't care about anything."

"What?"

"Never mind" Erza sighed and shook her head and then asked me what house I wanted to be in.

"I think it would be great to be sorted into Ravenclaw because I heard the house itself is practically a library!"

"Oh, so you like to read?"

"Yes, very much so." And Levy happily agreed with me.

The sun had already gone down and a blanket of stars littered the night sky. After the energy we had all accumulated because of the candy all of us were on the verge of sleep. At least half an hour after pointless chatting Erza pointed out that we were arriving in around twenty more minutes and that we should put our school robes on. When we all had our robes on did a little bit of energy return to us. "I read in one of the textbooks that ghosts roam around the school, do you know if it is true?" I asked.

"Yes, it is true and there is even a ghost who is called Nearly Headless Nick," Natsu said darkly "they say that when he was killed that the axe wasn't able to behead him fully…" He traced his finger along his scarf covered neck.

"My mother said that he was a very nice ghost but she said we have to watch out for Peeves the poltergeist." Levy added.

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll find out soon enough…" Levy said solemnly.

"About how much longer till we arrive at the school Erza?" I asked, impatient to get there. The patience that I abandoned long ago would probably eliminate me from being in Hufflepuff. Fireworks of excitement exploded in my chest and my foot wouldn't stop bouncing.

"I would guess ten more minutes."

"Well, we better get there soon…because I think… the motion sickness potion… my father gave me is wearing thin…" Natsu groaned and held his stomach.

"Damn, it always comes back at the worst of times and we still need to cross the lake to get to the school" Gray said.

Not wanting to see what happens when Natsus' motion sickness goes full out I silently willed the train to move faster.

We finally stood outside of the train swallowing the fresh air and trying to stay close to each other as students shoved past us. Apparently we had to leave our luggage in the train since they would be magically teleported to their respectful places. Natsu didn't seem too happy to leave his cat behind and looked gloomy. We followed a very tall man who said "firs'- years here" while he raised a lantern over his head.

"C'mon, follow me!" He started walking down the narrow damp platform leading the sea of students and he turned around and asked "any more firs'-years? No?" He paused scanning the area, "Alright then, mind yer step, now!" We slipped and tripped following him through a dark narrow path. The five of us all tried staying together, brushing arms as if to make sure the other was still there. A placid silence took over all of us and we all only listened to the sounds of our own feet and a boy sniffing about someone called Trevor…I don't know anymore…We walked through the thick air of electric excitement and anxiety when the man said: "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he walked some more, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a collective "Ooooh!"

Our sore feet and heavy breathing was forgotten when the trail revealed a vast black lake. Perched atop of a great mountain illuminating the night sky a massive castle with many turrets and towers

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called out while pointing to a fleet of small boats floating tranquilly in the water by the shore. The five of us ended up being the four of us as Natsu's motion sickness got worse and we passive- aggressively led him onto another boat.

"Everyone in?" yelled the man, who was so tall and big that he needed a boat for himself,

"Ok, then—FORWARD!"

And the little battalion of boats moved off from the shore and slid through the mirror like lake. To be honest the whole time leading up to us entering the school passed me by like some sort of insomniacs dream. I just remember the looks of wonder on everyone's faces as we stared up in awe at the school with the moon like an artist gently painted everyone in a coat of silver. Not everyone had the chance to really enjoy the ride; Natsu was still suffering from his motion sickness and freaking out the poor students who got on the row boat with him. My row boat passed many others and I got to see many of the students including one who had striking green eyes and curious looking round glasses. The castle seemed to stretch longer and longer as we neared the cliff edge of where the castle stood.

"Heads down!" the man yelled and we all ducked our heads as we went through a curtain of ivy which hid an opening in the cliff face. The boats slid to a stop on the small harbor in the cliff face and we all clambered onto the smooth wet pebbles trying to balance ourselves. The man started checking the boats as we got out of them and suddenly yelled, "Oy, You there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" A boy blissfully cried, extending out his hands; which caused several students to snicker. Then we all clambered up a passage way in the rock following the man to at last smooth solid ground with damp grass twinkling in the dark from the lights of the castle. The man looked behind him once more scanning the crowd and then turned around and knocked three times on the castle door.

**That was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry I took a while to update…But I'm already writing the next chapter so it should be out soon! Thank you to the readers who have taken the time to read this newbies story…I really appreciate it!**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 4: The Sorting **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The cover photo is one that I drew of my own idea of how the Great Hall looks…I'm quite happy with it! **

The door swung open immediately after the man's third knock. A tall woman with her black hair tightly brought back into a bun and wearing forest green robes was the first person we saw in the school.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," the man said importantly.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." The woman opened the doors wider and led us into The Entrance Hall. The stone walls were huge and lit by torches lining them, I couldn't clearly make out the ceiling as I looked up and a magnificent stair case fanned out before us leading up to the upper levels.

Professor McGonagall led us though a hall and to my right a door stood where a waterfall of voices could unmistakably be heard—_dear Lord the rest of the school is in there_. Professor McGonagall showed us into a small chamber where we were much too cramped to ignore. Professor McGonagall gave us a brief speech on what to expect once we enter the Great Hall for the sorting and how important the Sorting was.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked at several students as she said that and I frantically tried to smooth my cloak out.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly and patiently."

She left the chamber. I looked at Levy who looked freaked out even Erza seemed to have trouble keeping her cool and Gray and Natsu were quiet for once. We were all silent when a red headed boy told his friend that his brother told him the Sorting Ceremony involved a test and hurt a little. _What?_ I looked over at Levy to see if that was true and she only shrugged looking. _What kind of test would it be…I do hope that was a lie! I don't know any magic at all and why would it hurt!? _

Then something happened that made me just about jump out of my skin-around 20 pearly white ghosts glided from one of the walls in the chambers. Natsu jumped in the air and yelled "bloody hell!" when a ghost went through him "what the heck dude?!" The ghost muttered sorry and floated away going through several other students and approached a group of other slightly transparent ghosts. Gray almost fell on the floor in a fit of laughter from the look that was on Natsu's face when the ghost went through him.

The ghosts seemed to be arguing about something or someone, "we should give him a second chance," said a fat ghost in a monks clothing.

"My dear Friar, we've given Peeves so many chances, he isn't even a ghost and he foils our names…" argued a thin gaunt looking ghost with a grumpy face.

"Yes, but-hmm?" The ghost that passed through Natsu went up to the Fat Friar and murmured something, "Oh, dear me…New students!" The Fat Friar said while smiling at all of us, "about to be sorted, I suppose?"

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Fat Friar, "It's my old house, you know."

Professor McGonagall returned and in a sharp voice said "Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin." She then said, "Now, form a line and follow me."

I got into line somewhere in the middle with Erza, Gray and Natsu in front of me and Levy behind me. The hairs on the back of my head rose and I looked behind me. A ghost that looked like a little boy stood in the corner and averted his eyes when I made eye contact with him. Levy looked at me curiously and I smiled at her to let her know I was fine. She squeezed my hand comfortingly and I noticed that it was just as clammy as my own. We all exited the small chamber in silence we retraced our steps into the Entrance Hall and went through the double doors of The Great Hall.

I doubt that even in my craziest dreams my mind could ever imagine anything as beautiful as The Great Hall. All us first years collectively held our breaths as we gazed up in awe at the floating candles gliding across the ceiling below the roof that depicted a dazzling night sky. As I walked in the line I hardly paid any attention to the students we passed because The Great Hall seemed so surreal. Four elongated tables held hundreds of students and as we passed we brought silence with us. In the front of the room a table faced them and teachers sat on each side of the center where I suppose the headmaster sits. We approached the teachers table and stood in a line facing the other students. My heart took a leap as I looked at the faces staring at us and I felt very small.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a stool in front of us and placed a raggedy patched up wizard's hat upon it. All of us stared at the hat in wonder. I began to wonder if maybe the hat was going to turn into a monster and if we had to fight it together but that was when a mouth formed on it and it began to sing. It sang about the houses and how it will sort us into the house that will suit us. Suddenly a little knot formed in my chest, _I am not brave enough for Gryffindor…Nor am I very patient to be in Hufflepuff…Maybe Ravenclaw because I read a lot…Definitely not Slytherin I'm not cunning. Then where will I go? I can't go back home. I don't want to. Maybe I can-"_I will call your name, you will put on the hat and be sorted," Mrs. McGonagall cut into my thoughts, "Abbot, Hannah!"

The said girl ran up pinked faced and put the hat on. A moment of silence passed and then-"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared.

The girl hopped off the stool and ran towards a table on the right side where everyone seated was clapping and hooting. Somewhere in the middle the ghost from earlier sat laughing merrily as the clapping died down for the next sorting.

Booms of clapping exploded from each table as each first year got sorted, Natsu got sorted into Gryffindor while Gray ended up in Ravenclaw and then came my turn. Levy smiled encouragingly at me and I walked quickly towards the stool with my cheeks burning from the heat of The Great Hall or from nerves. I sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. Everything went dark and the noise from the outside was cut off as if I were suddenly going to sleep and all I had were my thoughts and I.

I gripped the cloth of my robes and waited.

A low voice whispered in my ear "Hmm…What do you say about Ravenclaw? -You're unsure about being in that house I see…Not Slytherin nor Hufflepuff …"

And then the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was pulled off my head and my eyes fell on the Gryffindor table where a roar of cheers and claps resonated from it. I shakily got up from the stool and fast walked towards the table and sat beside Natsu who cleared a space for me and had a wide grin plastered on his face. His and everyone's happiness must be contagious because I felt a slight tug on my cheeks and a wide grin appeared.

I clapped animatedly with my new house as different students joined us such as Erza who sat beside me she sat down with students patting her back and a small smile brightened her features. Levy ended up in Ravenclaw to my disappointment but she seemed happy to be in that house. All of a sudden everyone seemed really excited and started whispering as a boy called Harry Potter got called up and ended up being sorted into Gryffindor. As he walked towards the table I noticed his eyes and a shot of recognition hit me, the bright green eyes during the boat trip to the school. I asked Erza if she knew who the boy is and she told me she'd tell me later as another wave of claps quite possibly the loudest took over The Great Hall. Some students yelled "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and Harry seemed flustered as he shook hands with students and looked relieved as the ceremony proceeded.

As the last student sorted got seated a man with luminous silver hair got up. A smile as merry as the candles alighted his face and his arms were spread out as if he wanted to just give a hug to all of us.

"Welcome!" he began "welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few things. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" And he sat back down.

Everyone cheered and clapped. I looked over at Erza smiling from what was just said "That's Dumbledore for you," She replied and just shrugged. I looked back at the table and food of all sorts on golden platters decked the table. I looked around me and saw that all the tables had massive amounts of food on them with students getting a serving of everything that was offered.

"**THSH ISH AMASHNG!" **Natsu yelled with bits of food already flying out of his mouth and holding two chicken legs in each hand. _Geez…was he raised by dragons or something? _I scooted a bit closer to Erza with what little space there was on the bench and began piling my own plate with different foods. My stomach has no say in this…If I pile my plate with a platter of the roast turkey, mashed potatoes and whatever that greasy thing that everyone keeps eating I shall deal with the consequences later…Tonight, I seek fulfillment in food. The clatter of silverware against plates and cups against the ancient wooden tables echoed against the walls. Pockets of laughter, loud chatter, and silence filled The Great Hall with an almost tangible energy that at the rate that I'm hacking away at my plate I would most likely eat by accident. Natsu wasn't talking much because of the food but Erza and I talked most of the time.

"I'm happy we are in the same house Lucy." Erza stated thoughtfully.

"Me too!" I agreed happily as I scooped up some mashed potatoes.

She smiled and said "I can't believe how beautiful this school is!"

I stared up dreamily at the ceiling and sighed "It is a dream come true…" I looked at the teacher's table "can you guess which teacher teaches what subject?"

Erza followed my gaze and her brown eyes analyzed each teacher.

She took a bite of chicken before saying "I believe…The short teacher's subject is Charms, the teacher all in black maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts, the woman in green Potions, and the woman in brown robes Herbology…That is all I can take a guess at…"

I meditated on Erza's deduction and couldn't help but agree.

"I heard that they have an impressive collection of knight's armor in the halls here. I can't wait to see them!" I kicked my feet up a bit in my excitement while thoughts of the fantasy books I've read before flooded in my mind.

"Armor?!" Little starts popped in Erza's eyes.

"Oh, don't mention armor to Erza. In fact don't even say: chivalry, knights, armor and benevolence in the same sentence she'll go around trying to help 'damsels in distress.' AKA: little kids trying to tie their shoe laces to an utter stranger trying to reach a book from a high shelf all while wearing a prince costume." Natsu added.

"_Natsu." _Erza said ominously and stabbed a piece of her steak with her fork.

Then something occurred to me, "Natsu, you have motion sickness right?"

He nodded and mumbled something gloomily through a mouthful of food.

"I also read that the staircases move…"

He looked off into the distance and finished what little bit of food he had on his plate I watched as the realization dawned on him and he said "oh." A few seconds passed, "oh, well crud, I'm screwed. I think I'm gonna be sick thinking about it…"

"Excuse me, you could go to the infirmary or potions teacher and ask for a potion to prevent motion sickness. I am positive they have something that could help you." A girl with an explosion of brown bushy hair and a pointy noise stated sitting across from us. She sat up straight with her chin slightly in the air "sorry for listening in on your conversation it just caught my attention." She blushed and said "my name is Hermione Granger, what are your names?"

Erza introduced the three of us, "nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you too!" Hermione smiled.

When all the food was just about done the excess stuff on the plates vanished and was replaced by colorful platters of desserts. The sweet smells of: treacle tarts, strawberries, cream filled donuts, pumpkin flavored everything and gooey chocolate biscuits hit my nose. Back at home father didn't allow me to eat sweets but occasionally Clementine would slip me a small pastry before going to bed and that little piece of heaven I treasured and made it last for at least 30 minutes. And now in front of me candy and cake invited me to indulge my sweet tooth…Aw yeah! I love this school! I hopped in my seat and gathered as many sweets my mind greedily saw. I ignored the growl my stomach made from eating too much and thought to myself sacrifices must be made for happiness even if it means gaining indigestion.Erza practically claimed the whole strawberry cake because she kept sending dark glances to whoever tried to touch the cake. Natsu got two of everything and Hermione ate a slice of pumpkin pie. We ate in silence savoring the taste of the deserts sent from the heavens.

When the deserts disappeared Dumbledore got on his feet once more looking just as happy as before and silence fell over The Great Hall.

"Ahem- I have a few terms and notices to share with you all."

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students should take care of remembering that too." His eyes twinkled and flashed towards a pair of twins sitting at my table.

"Also I have been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you all that no magic is permitted between classes in the corridors."

"Anyone who is interested in playing Quidditch this year contact Mrs. Hooch. Trials will be held during the second week of term."

"Lastly, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is strictly out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to die a painful death."

Other than some laughs from few students The Great Hall was deathly silent and whispers broke out in less than a second.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried excitedly. The smiles on the teacher's faces twitched before becoming rock-hard. Dumbledore flicked his wand in the air and a golden ribbon flew from the tip of it expanding into words as it glided up above the tables.

"Everyone sing to your favorite tune!" He waved his hands as if he were conducting and The Great Hall exploded in music everyone sang in different tempos and melodies. Everyone finished at different times and the only students left singing were the red-headed twins singing at the pace of a funeral march. Once they finished Dumbledore was one of those who clapped the loudest and most enthusiastically.

"Ah, music…" he wiped a tear, "a magic beyond what we practice here. Now, off you all go to bed!"

The Gryffindor first years were all following a tall skinny red-headed boy and I walked beside Erza, Natsu and our new friend Hermione. We slid between chattering crowds and went up the marble staircase. At home I had staircases but none of them could be compared to the grandeur of Hogwarts's stair cases. I didn't really admire them because of how tired I felt and my legs were not cooperating at all. We walked through hidden doorways and through tapestries, past portraits of people moving and more stairs and all I could think about was sleep. I bumped into someone as we all came to a stop and in front of the older student numerous walking sticks floated in the air. He took a step towards them and then all of a sudden they began throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," he whispered towards us "a poltergeist." He stood up straight and raised his voice "Peeves – show yourself."

A loud sound like the air being let out of a balloon answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" a voice taunted.

A pop resonated in the corridor and a little man with beady black eyes appeared with a wide mouth stretched in a sneer.

"Oooooooooh! Ickle First Years!" He cried and swooped at us and we all ducked.

"Go away Peeves! Or the Baron will here all about this!" Percy barked.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and dropped all the walking sticks on a boy's head. Coats of armor rattled as he flew by them.

The student sighed and stated, "You have to watch out for Peeves. He won't listen to anyone even us Prefects, only the Baron." We continued walking and I noticed Erza staring at all the armor and admiring every contour of them. I trailed behind everyone and then an awful feeling as if I were plunged into cold water overcame me and I yelped. I whipped my head around and didn't see anything.

"You ok?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I'm fine, thanks." I mumbled.

His gaze lingered on me for a second before saying "alright."

I shivered from the sudden cold and then I felt a little weight in my pocket. I gingerly touched my pocket and before I had the chance to take out whatever was in it we reached a dead end and a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress stood before us.

"Password?" she said in a bored voice.

"_Caput Draconis," _After the prefect stated that the portrait whipped forward to reveal a hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it and found ourselves in a cozy room with plush arm chairs and a merry fire crackling in a fireplace. I felt the thing in my pocket again _it almost feels like a book_. I was led to one of the dormitories at the top of a spiral stair case – finally we have made it the rooms. Five four – poster beds with deep red curtains and blankets circled around a small heater. In front of each bed our trunks sat waiting for us. I bid Erza and Hermione good night and sleepily got dressed.

I was correct; the thing in my pocket was a book, or more like a notebook. I sat with the moonlight barely touching the notebook but the cover seemed to have a muddy red color and the edges of it were extremely bent. I opened it to the first page and nothing was written. I flipped the pages slowly hoping to catch something and around 7 pages in; careful loopy hand writing caught my eye it situated itself in the middle of the thick page. I opened the book wider, my heart beating faster and read:

_Once was I the embodiment of eternal spring_

_ Winter gnaws away at my fall to deceit_

_ As sand belongs to the beach; I belong in the sky_

_ Brightly I shine where nothing escapes—not even light_

_ The ripe fruit of harvest guards me day and night_

"What?" I murmured to myself. _Who wrote this? What does it even mean?_ I read the riddle again and again and then flipped through other pages. I found two more:

_I live among Lions who don't wish to eat me_

_ Snakes, Ravens and Badgers scorn or praise my name_

_ They know me while I don't even know them_

_ I fear the role they have given me to fill_

_I follow no rules _

_ I haven't for years!_

_ I bring other chaos_

_ While I have fun_

_ Help me with a new idea_

_ You won't get in trouble…maybe_

I took wild guesses with the first two but the third one was obvious, it must be Peeves. My eyes watered over from exhaustion and I put the notebook under my pillow. My head followed the book and the moment I shut my eyes I strayed into the land of dreams…Not far from the school I now attend.

**I just want to say thank you to all my followers and I hope you guys stick around till the end!**

**Ohmygosh…Dat knew FT chapter though!**

***online fist bump of epicness to my readers**


End file.
